Les origines des chevaliers divins
by Amaelle Rogue-Potter-Malfoy
Summary: Seiya et ses amis ont vaincu Hadès qui avait récupérer son corps originel à Elysion, ils ont vaincu plusieurs dieux et pourtant une seule question subsiste : d'où vient cette force herculéenne qu'ils possèdent ? Venez découvrir les origines de nos cinq héros dans cette fanfic. Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Masami Kurumada.
1. Chapter 1

Cela allait faire deux mois que Zeus avait ressuscité les chevaliers d'or et Shion, le Grand Pope, ainsi que le chevalier divin de Pégase, Seiya, qui garde néanmoins des séquelles de son combat contre Hadès, à la fin duquel il avait fini le combat avec l'épée de celui-ci fichée dans son cœur.

Un de ces chevaliers s'était réveillé ce mois-ci, alors que Shun allait voir son ami. Il entra alors dans le palais du Grand Pope, le sol de celui-ci était en marbre blanc, au fond de la salle où Shun se trouvait il y avait un trône en or ou en platine, l'or suprême qui est la couleur du cosmos du Grand Pope. Cette salle était entourée de colonnes en marbre blanc qui formait une allée menant au trône du Grand Pope. Shun entendit du bruit provenant d'un couloir se trouvant à côté de la salle du trône. Il s'approcha alors du couloir et vit Aiolia en pleine conversation avec son frère, Aioros. Shun resta écouté la conversation et se cacha derrière une colonne lui permettant d'écouter sans se faire voir.

-Pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas ? Demanda ardemment Aiolia.

-Je n'ai pas le droit. Tout comme Camus, Shura et Milo, je ne peux pas le lui révéler. Répliqua Aioros tendu.

-Camus est différent, il est distant et il a un cœur de glace, mais je n'ai rien contre Shura et Milo qui sont comme toi. Argumenta la lion d'or. Alors que vous êtes, tous les trois, amicaux, sympathiques et chaleureux ainsi qu'attentionnés. Tu sais, il voudrait te voir plus souvent et te connaître. Quand je vais le voir, il me demande comment tu vas, c'est quoi ta personnalité. Aioros, il voudrait connaître celui qui l'a aidé dans ces combats, dans la destruction du pilier central du sanctuaire de Poséidon et contre moi pour me montrer que je servais le mal et non la déesse Athéna. Même son parrain va le voir malgré le mal qu'il lui a fait, il veut se faire pardonner. C'est difficile pour nous trois, car lui voudrait te connaître et nous, nous souffrons intérieurement. Toi car tu ne veux pas ou ne peux pas le lui révéler et moi car à chaque fois que je vais le voir je vois sa mère que j'aimais autant que toi ! J'ai envie de le lui révéler mais je me fais violence parce que ce n'est pas à moi de lui dire mais à toi, son père... Je tiens juste à rajouter une petite chose... Shun sors de là et arrête de nous espionner cela ne te concerne pas.

-Au contraire, Aiolia cela me concerne, j'ai compris que vous parliez de celui que je considère comme mon frère. Je te rappelle qu'il a été critiqué dans son combat contre un guerrier pour pouvoir revêtir l'amure de l'espoir car il était d'une autre nationalité que grec. Ajouta Shun. J'ai une question pour vous deux, puisqu'apparemment vous parlez de ses origines et de ses parents. Qui sont ses parents ? Demanda le chevaliers divin d'Andromède déterminé à savoir les origines de son ami.

-Je suis son père et sa mère c'est...

-Ne lui dit pas, sinon tu seras châtié et je n'ai pas envie de perdre mon frère une deuxième fois. Dit Aiolia en coupant la parole a son frère complètement paniqué.

Soudain les deux frères et Shun ressentir un immense cosmos chaleureux qui approchait et qu'ils reconnurent comme étant celui d'Athéna, la déesse qu'ils protégeaient depuis plusieurs années maintenant.

-Aioros, tu peux le dire à Shun, le seul moment où tu peux être châtié c'est si tu révèles cela à ton fils sans la permission de sa mère et du conseil des quatorze. Annonça la déesse.

-Bien déesse Athéna, est-ce que je peux lui dévoiler les origines des chevaliers divins ? Demanda le sagittaire visiblement soulagé.

-Oui, tu peux. Répondit-elle avec un visage rassurant.

-Merci, déesse Athéna, je vais pouvoir libérer mon cœur d'un poids très lourd que je n'arrive plus à supporter.

-Bien je te dis à une prochaine fois, et si dans quelques jours tu veux le lui révéler alors tu pourras. Sa mère vient nous rendre une petite visite dans 3 jours pour vous voir. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là en compagnie de sa mère que tu pourras lui dire ce que tu vas dire à Shun dans quelques minutes. Au revoir Aioros.

-Bien déesse Athéna.

La déesse au long cheveux violet était habillée d'une robe d'été blanche avec autour de la taille une fine ceinture d'or et d'argent tressée, elle avait un drapé blanc sur son épaule retenue par une broche en or avec une chouette gravée sur celle-ci. Elle était magnifique avec son cosmos doré qui respirait l'amour, la justice et la sagesse, on pouvait aussi ressentir dans son cosmos de la tristesse. Shun se fit la remarque que quelque chose clochait pour qu'il puisse sentir de la tristesse dans le cosmos de leur déesse et se dit que cela avait sûrement un rapport avec les origines du chevalier divin de l'espoir.

-Ouf, j'ai eu peur, j'ai cru qu'elle allait hurler et se mettre en colère contre toi, Aioros. Annonça le lion rassuré que son frère n'a rien eu.

-Oui, moi aussi.

-Bon, Aioros tu vas me dire ce que c'est que ce poids dans les 5 minutes qui suivent car sinon je te jure que je vais le voir et je vais lui dire que tu es son père et que Aiolia est son oncle, est-ce clair Aioros ? Annonça Andromède visiblement énervé par tous ces secrets.

-Très clair, Shun. C'est qu'il fait peur quand il se met en colère, quoique je soupçonne Hadès de lui avoir laissé certains de ses pouvoir et une partie de son caractère. Pensa Aioros un peu apeuré par la menace de Shun. Donc comme je l'ai dit je suis le père de du dieu de l'espoir et sa mère est Perséphone.

-Tu te fou de moi là Aioros ? Tu veux dire qu'il est le cousin d'Athéna ?

-C'est exact, mais il faut que tu sache une chose, eh bien vous, les chevaliers divins, vous n'êtes pas comme les autres chevaliers, comment dire ...

Aioros hésitait à révéler cette partie de l'histoire à Shun, le choc qu'il avait eu lorsque Athéna lui avait révélé que son fils était devenu un dieu, il ne voulait en aucun cas le faire subir à cet être pur qu'est Shun après avoir subi la possession de son corps par Hadès, Dieu des Enfers et des Morts.

-Comment ça on n'est pas comme les autres chevaliers ? Mais explique-toi ! Par Athéna, parle !

En voyant l'air déterminé d'Andromède, Aioros n'eut d'autre choix que de continuer son histoire et ce malgré sa réticence, il voyait bien que son frère n'était pas mieux que lui dans ses réflexions à ce sujet.

-Eh bien vous avez tous du sang divin qui coule dans vos veines. Même si Athéna ne vous aurait pas donné son sang, vos armures se serez quand même transformés en armures divine car elles auraient réagi avec votre sang à demi-humain et à demi-dieu. Je vais te dire quelque chose Shun, c'est que toi et mon fils, vous avez atteint le stade de dieu, non pas mineur mais Olympiens alors que vos compagnons ne sont que des Héros.

-Ton fil et moi, nous somme les dieux qui représente quoi ?

-Mon fils c'est l'Espoir et toi c'est l'Amour.

-Moi ! Dieu de l'Amour ! ? C'est impossible, j'ai été choisi par Hadès pour être sa réincarnation sur Terre. Répliqua Shun surpris et choquer plus qu'il ne voulait le faire croire par la révélation que venait de lui faire le pégase doré de la garde d'Athéna.

-Et ce malgré la mise en garde de ta mère. Murmura Aioros pour lui-même en regardant en coin le chevalier divin

-Merci, de m'avoir prévenu. Bon, je vais aller voir mon cousin. Fit Andromède apparemment troublé par toutes ces révélations d'un coup.

Pas un mot de ce qu'on vient de te dire à mon neveu et aux autres. Compris, Shun ? Insista le lion devant Shun inquiet pour son frère comme pour son neveu.

-Oui ne t'inquiète pas Aiolia. Je n'ai pas envie que l'espoir perde son père une deuxième fois alors qu'il ne le sait même pas. Bon à plus tard les gars.

-A plus tard Shun.

 **Sur l'Olympe, conseil des quatorze dieux**

Les douze olympiens (Hadès étant mort et Poséidon est enfermé dans son urne pour les 300 prochaines années) étaient présents autour d'une table de marbre blanc au centre du temple de Zeus, sur le haut de chaque colonne supportant le toit du temple on pouvait remarquer des éclairs qui étaient illuminés par le cosmos du roi des dieux. Au fond du temple on pouvait remarquer un trône de gramanium qui est la matière la plus résistante de monde mythologique et à côté de ce trône il y avait un carquois d'éclairs, arme de Zeus. Les dieux débattaient d'un sujet assez épineux avec les 4 déesse, mères des chevaliers divins d'Athéna.

-Mais Perséphone tu ne peux pas aller sur Terre sans l'accord d'Athéna ! S'exclama une déesse portant une robe antique avec un drapé sur l'épaule retenu par un épi de blé, à sa taille elle avait une tresse dorée qui retenait le reste de son drapé et qui complétait sa robe.

-Je peux y aller Déméter, je ne suis pas une déesse belliqueuse comme mon stupide mari. Répliqua la reine des enfers. Et il faut que mon fils sache qui il est pour prendre la succession de son beau-père.

-Je suis tout a faite d'accord avec Perséphone, de plus elle a mon autorisation pour venir sur Terre autant qu'elle veut. Je viens de parler avec ton compagnon mortel, Perséphone, il souffre de plus en plus de ne pouvoir dire à ton fils qui il est et qui est sa mère, comme trois autres de mes chevaliers au passage.

Perséphone et trois autres déesses étaient blêmes par ce que venait de leur apprendre Athéna, leur compagnon souffraient à cause d'elles et elles ne s'en sont même pas rendus compte. Elles faisaient de piètres déesses à ce moment-là, elles qui avaient promis à leurs compagnons de veiller sur eux et leurs enfants.

-Athéna je voudrais venir en même temps que Perséphone s'il te plaît. J'aimerai savoir comment vont mes deux fils après la possession de mon cadet. Annonça une autre déesse d'une grande beauté avec une colombe brodée sur sa robe grecque.

-Bien sûr Aphrodite. Répondit Athéna.

-J'ai une question Athéna. Demanda une autre déesse mais celle-ci ne vaut mieux pas la mettre en colère (NDA : c'est un conseil d'amis, ne l'oublier pas)

-Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il y a dame Héra ?

-Comment révéler à nos enfants que nous somme leur mère et que leur père sont auprès d'eux depuis le début alors qu'ils pensent être orphelin, surtout Hyoga qui a vu sa mère adoptive mourir sous ses yeux ?

-C'est une très bonne question que vous devrez résoudre toute les quatre avec vos conjoints respectifs car moi je n'ai pas la réponse.

La reine des dieux se sentie un peu stupide sur ce coup-là car elle avait posé une question sur la maternité à Athéna alors que celle-ci n'avait pas d'enfant. Athéna était maintenant la seule déesse vierge des olympiens avec Hestia, puisque Artémis, déesse de la Chasse et de la Lune, avait cédé, elle aussi, au plaisir charnel.

-Dame Héra et Artémis, viendriez-vous à mon sanctuaire pour voir vos compagnons et vos fils en même temps que Perséphone et Aphrodite ?

-Bien sûr. Répondirent les deux déesses

-Il faut mettre fin à tous ces mensonges que nous avons mis en place avec nos compagnons mortels et révéler à nos enfants qui ils sont par rapport à toi, Athéna. Depuis la bataille contre Hadès, ils ne sont plus de simple chevaliers pour toi. Certain sont tes cousins et d'autre tes neveux. Annonça Artémis déterminée mais surtout triste en pensant à son fils. Je ne veux plus rester sans rien faire alors que mon unique amour depuis des millénaires souffre et que mon fils pense que sa mère et morte devant ses yeux. Ajouta la déesse de la chasse et de la lune.

-Bon sur ce je pense que je vais réfléchir à comment annoncer à mon fils que je suis sa mère. Finit par dire la déesse du mariage.

Les deux autres déesses en question, c'est à dire Aphrodite et Artémis, furent d'accord avec la souveraine des dieux. Les dieux mirent fin à la réunion céleste, Athéna suivit de Perséphone allèrent au jardin divin présent sur l'olympe avec tous les animaux de la mythologie grecque. Les deux déesses s'assirent sur un banc et commencèrent à discuter de tout et de rien.

* * *

 **Alors cela vous plaît-il ? A votre avis qui est ce fameux chevaliers dont parle Shun avec Aioros et Aiolia ? Vos réponses en review et vous verrez dans les prochains chapitres si vous avez raison ou tort !**

 **Je suis trop Serpentard pour vous !**

 **Harry : Calme-toi ma chérie. Je sais que tu adore écrire, mais pour ma santé mentale ne cris pas dans le manoir sinon Luss va encore me reproché mon influence moldu sur sa fille aînée.**

 **Désolé papa, je ferais attention à l'avenir.**

 **Harry : Il vaut mieux pour toi. Enfin tu as préparer tes affaires pour Poudlard ?**

 **Oui papa, tu peux me laisser finir d'écrire ?**

 **Harry : Oui bon d'accord je te laisse. Le repas sera servit dans une demi-heure, Ama, ne soit pas en retard.**

 **Oui papa. Bon je vais vous laissez, et laissez des reviews. Je répondrais surement dans le prochain chapitre s'il y a des questions.**

 **Au revoir, Amaëlle Rogue-Potter-Malfoy**


	2. Le nouveau Roi des Enfers

**Chapitre 2**

Après avoir discuté avec Athéna, Perséphone se sentait mal envers son compagnon, le chevalier Aioros. Elle lui avait promis de toujours veiller sur leur fils aujourd'hui il a failli mourir a cause de son stupide mari qui n'a pas sû reconnaître une partie de son cosmos dans le chevalier de l'espoir.

-Quand est-ce que tu retournes dans ton sanctuaire, Athéna ? Demanda Perséphone.

-Dans deux jours, il faut que je vois certaines choses avec mon père, répondit la déesse de la Sagesse, pourquoi ?

-Je viendrais avec toi dans ton sanctuaire, je voudrais au moins rencontrer mon fils.

-Ça tombe bien que tu dises ça car j'ai dit à Aioros que tu viendrais au sanctuaire d'ici au moins trois jours, le temps que le conseil se termine et qu'on prennent une décision sur les deux nouveaux dieux, dont celui de l'espoir qui va remplacer ton mari aux Enfers.

La déesse aux cheveux de la couleur des feuille d'automne et aux yeux verts habillée d'une robe de la Grèce antique blanche avec pour ceinture des flocons bleus clair presques blanc était anxieuse. Certe elle savait qu'un jour son fils remplacerait son mari ou le chevalier du Sagittaire mais pas si rapidement. Le pire, pensa-t-elle, c'est que mon fils s est attaqué aux enfers il y a à peine deux mois et il devra se faire respecter de tous ses spectre, ainsi que d'Hypnos et de Thanatos.

-Veux-tu que je convoque Hypnos pour lui expliqué la situation, chère cousine ? Questionna la déesse du printemps exaspérée par sa cousine.

-Oui je veux bien. De plus Hypnos est plus posé que son frère et pourrait éviter a ton fils bien des problèmes.

-Tu as raison. Pour une fois que son argumentation marche, pensa-t-elle. Hypnos, appela-t-elle alors en tant que reine des Enfers.

Aux Enfers

-Hypnos. Le dieu du sommeil se demanda qui pouvait l'appeler par télépathie, puis reconnu le cosmos de sa reine.

-Ma reine, que se passa-t-il ? Demanda le dieux aux yeux d'or inquiet.

-Je veux que tu viennes sur l'Olympe, je dois te parler de quelque chose d'important et seul toi peut comprendre sans t'emporter comme le ferais ton frère. Repondit la Reine des Enfers.

-Est-ce pour me dire que vous dirigerez les Enfers a la place du seigneur Hades ? Questionna le Sommeil avec espoir.

-Non, mais c est a propos de ce sujet que je veux te voir. Reprit la déesse. Qunad tu arriveras je serais en compagnie de ma cousine, Athéna. Rencherit-elle avec exaspération en prononçant le prénom de la déesse de la Sagesse qui d'après elle portait très mal son titre.

-Bien ma Reine. J'arrive le plus rapidement possible. Répondit le Sommeil avec dévouement. Et sa Reine coupit la communication télépathique avec celui-ci.

Dans les Enfers, tous les spectres avaient ressenti les cosmos de leur Reine et d'Hypnos s'harmonisés pendant quelques secondes et lorsque le phénomène s'arrêta, Hypnos arriva et se presenta a eux.

-Je vais devoir m'absenter pendant quelques heures. Pendant mon absence, ce sera Thanatos qui aura les commandes. Déclara Hypnos avec impatience.

-Mais où vas-tu si soudainement, mon frère ? S'inquieta la Mort.

-Notre Reine, qui est sur l'Olympe, a demandé explicitement ma présence a ses côtés pour traiter avec moi d'un sujet très épineux.

-Mais de quel sujet parles-tu ?

-De la succession des Enfers. Repondit le dieux doré exaspéré par la mémoire de son frère. Dois-je te rappeler que le seigneur Hades est mort et qu'il n'y a plus personne sur le trône.

-Non, tu n'as pas besoin de me rappeler ses souvenir merci. Fit avec amertume Thanatos

Sur l'Olympe

Perséphone tournait en rond dans me magnifique jardin de l'olympe avec ces créature mythiques que seule Persephone peut approché, anxieuse de la réaction de son subordonné quand elle lui révélera qui est le nouveau dirigeant des Enfers, le dieu de l'Espoir est son fils qu'elle avait fait avec l'accord de son mari, Hades, puisque le dieu des Enfers était stérile et tous les deux voulaient un enfant. Athena essayait, par tous les moyens, de la rassurer mais rien n'y faisait : la déesse du printemps restait anxieuse.

-Je crois que seul Hypnos pourra la calmer, songea la déesse de la sagesse soucieuse pour sa cousine (nda : enfin une pensée intelligente de la part d'Athéna ).

À ce moment précis, un flash doré se produisit à côté d'Athéna, celle-ci fut éblouie par le flash significatif de l'arrivée d'un dieu sur l'Olympe. Persephone se retourna en reconnaissant le cosmos du dieu du sommeil, soulagée qu'il soit arrivé.

-Hypnos ! Enfin. Tu en a mit du temps ! S'exclama-t-elle extremement soulagée de l'apparition soudaine du Dieu du Sommeil.

-Désolé ma Reine, s'excusa-t-il réellement désolé face a sa reine, mais Thanatos ne voulait pas me laisser partir.

-Ce n'est pas grave, tu es arrivé. Je vais pouvoir te parler des enfers. Dit alors la déesse du Printemps sérieuse et avec un calme retrouvé à l'arrivée d'Hypnos.

-Oui, bien sûr. Que se passe-t-il ma reine ?

-Hypnos, te souviens tu de l'attaque des chevaliers d'Athéna il y a deux mois maintenant ?

-Bien sûr que je m'en rappelle. S'exclama le Sommeil outré.

-Eh bien, je ne sais pas si tu sais mais j'ai eu un fils avec un des chevaliers d'Athéna, plus précisément Aioros du sagittaire, avec l'accord de mon mari bien évidemment. Dit-elle outrée en voyant le visage choqué d'Hypnos lors de sa révélation.

A ce moment là Persephone commença à douté du bienfait de son action pour son fils. Elle se mit à pensé que Zeus avait parfois de drôle d'idée. Mettre son fils en dieu des enfers alors qu'il vient à peine d'attaquer les enfers au service de sa cousine. Elle en rigole encore mais les spectres auront beaucoup de mal a l'accepter en tant que chef surtout les trois juges et Thanatos.

-Je ne vois toujours pas le rapport entre la succession du trône et les chevaliers d'Athéna. Repliqua le dieu Doré incertain quand à sa réponse.

-Je suis reine des enfers, j'ai un enfant, cet enfant c'est qui pour les enfers ?

-Le prince bien évidemment.

-Le père de ce prince est chevalier d'Athéna. Insista elle sur le titre du père de son fils. Hades à bien évidemment reconnu mon fils comme son successeur légitime si il se faisait tué durant une des guerres saintes qui l'opposait a Athéna. Ajouta la déesse en cherchant un point d encrage dans le regard de sa cousine ou sur l animal qu elle apprecit le plus : Pegase.

-Ce n'est pas lui j'espère. S'inquièta le dieu.

-Si c'est lui est il est devenu un dieu Olympien, c'est le dieu des enfers et de l'espoir à la place de don beau père. Est ce bien compris ? Demanda-t-elle avec autorité.

-Oui ma Reine. Puis-je vous posez une question déesse Athéna ?

-Bien sûr. Répondit la déesse aux cheveux violets.

-Etes vous sûre et certaine que c'est sa destinée et non de devenir un de vos chevaliers d'or ?

-Non, seulement trois de ses frères sont destinés à l'être mais pas lui. Depuis sa naissance il est destiné à devenir Roi des enfers.

-Bien déesse Athéna.

-Une dernière chose Hypnos. Je voudrais que tu parles au spectre, aux juges et a ton frère pour pouvoir aider mon fils dans son nouveau royaume. C'est d'accord ?

-Bien sûr ma Reine.

Le Sommeil repartit aux enfers. Ses yeux d'or reflétaient sa satisfaction d avoir un nouveau monarque malgré la rancune qu'il gardait contre cet homme. Malgré les apparence Hypnose en a marre de diriger les enfers tout seul.

 **Bonjours, je suis de retour pour vous jouer un mauvais tour. Mouhahaha.**

 **Severus** **: Amaëlle si tu essayé d'imiter ton père ou le Lord et bien tu n'y arrivais pas beaucoup.**

 **Père Sev, c'est une imitation d'un manga moldu très connu.**

 **Severus** **: je le sais bien Amaëlle mais si tu ne veux pas que Lucius ai une crise cardiaque tu devrai arrêter.**

 **Mais** **Père ne pourrait pas savoir on est à Poudlard.**

 **Severus** **: le crois tu vraiment. Ce n'est pas parce que Harry est directeur de l'école que je ne peux prévenir Lucius que tu t'adonne plus à tes écris qu'à tes devoirs jeune fille. Tu n'es peut être pas l'héritière des Malfoy mais tu as un rang à tenir.**

 **Oui** **, Père Sev. Je vais aller faire mes devoirs.**

 **Harry** **: Ama, ne me dis pas que tu as encore énervé Sev ?**

 **Euh** **non.**

 **Harry** **: Ça va été encore à moi de le calmer. Tu sais ma chérie, à chaque fois que vous énerver Sev ou Luss, c'est grâce à moi que vous avez pas de punition. Alors s'il vous plaît arrêté de les énerver a tout bout de champ.**

 **Oui** **papa. Je vais allez faire mes devoirs. si vous avez des questions en reviews. Les réponses seront dans le prochain épisode.**

 **Amaëlle** **Rogue-Potter-Malfoy.**


	3. La préparation des Enfers

Après la discussion avec Hypnos, Perséphone se sentait moins nerveuse pour l'arrivée de son fils aux enfers. Maintenant, elle appréhendait sa rencontre avec son fils. Aioros, lui manquait bien évidemment, pendant 9 mois il s'était occupé d'elle comme si elle était sa femme alors qu'il savait très bien qu'elle était mariée au Seigneur des enfers, Hadès. Cela faisait maintenant deux jours que Perséphone avait annoncé à Hypnos l'identité du nouveau monarque des enfers. Elle espérait que Thanatos, sa belle sœur Pandore et les trois juges ne seront pas bornés au point de ne pas accepté son fils en tant que nouveau monarque sombre

Tient en parlant du dieu du Sommeil, allons voir comment il prépare l'arrivée du fils de la Reine des enfers.

En revenant de l'Olympe, son frère l'avait secoué dans tous les sens pour savoir ce qu'il s'était passé. Il lui expliqua ce que lui avait annoncé leur reine au sujet des Enfers : un nouveau monarque arrive et c'est le fils de sa majesté Perséphone qui est un dieu olympien. Thanatos, au départ fut très heureux de cette nouvelle, puis il demanda qui était ce dieux et le père de celui ci parce que Hadès était stérile.

Le blond se rappelait encore très bien de la réaction de son frère lorsqu'il lui annonça tout ce que lui avait dit leur Reine.

-Comme je viens de te l'annoncer, Thanatos, nous avons un nouveau Roi qui est le fils de sa majesté Perséphone. Dit Hypnos très anxieux face à la réaction à venir de son frère. Il le dieux de l'Espoir et à le même titre que sa seigneurie Apollon : en gros c'est un dieu majeur.

-Mais qui est son père ? Demanda finalement Thanatos curieux par cette nouvelle. Je doit quand même te rappeler que le seigneur Hadès était stérile.

-Le père de cet enfant est un humain, son père est le chevalier d'Or Aioros du Sagittaire.

Ce que n'avait pas prévu Hypnos en annonçant à son frère que le père du nouveau monarque était dans la garde d'Athéna, c'est que Pandore écoutait les dieux jumeaux converser sur ce sujet. Elle était curieuse de savoir qui allait prendre la place de son frère sur le trône des enfers.

-Foutaise, ne l'écoute pas Thanatos. S'emporta alors la jeune femme. Ce ne sont que des inepties, sa majesté Perséphone n'aurait put trahir mon frère en commettant un adultère.

Ses yeux mauves lançaient des éclairs à Hypnos tellement la fureur qui l'habitait était grande. Hypnos fut surpris par la véhémence des paroles de la prêtresse, il le fut encore plus lorsqu'il remarqua des larmes perler aux coins des yeux de la jeune femme.

-Je ne veux pas que mon frère soit remplacé par un fils de chevalier d'Or. Finit-elle par dire laissant enfin ses larmes couler d'elle même.

-Je le sais bien, moi aussi cela ne m'enchante pas Pandore, dit Hypnos avec un ton compatissant en prenant dans ses bras la jeune prêtresse, mais il nous faut un roi et le plus vite sera le mieux. C'est Zeus qui a demander à ce que se soit lui, de plus le seigneur Hadès l'avait reconnu comme son fils il est donc l'héritier des enfers même si cela ne m'enchante pas plus que toi. Nous devons l'accepter comme tel en tant que serviteurs des enfers donc ses serviteurs car lorsqu'il prendra ses responsabilité il recevra les pouvoirs de son beau père.

-Je ne cautionne pas les action de Zeus, s'emporta une nouvelle fois Pandore. Il aurait du nommer sa Majesté Perséphone en tant que remplaçante de mon frère et non son beau-fils.

-Pandore, cela ne sert à rien de s'emporter comme cela, la décision a été prise mais sache que sa Majesté Hadès l'avait désigner comme héritier du trône s'il lui arrivait quelque chose, le seigneur Zeus n'a fait que respecter sa volonté. Expliqua alors Thanatos à la grande surpris de son frère, Hypnos, qui le trouvait bien calme après avoir appris que leur nouveau monarque serai un ancien chevalier de leur petite nièce.

Hypnos soupira au travail incommensurable qu'ils leur restait avant l'arrivée du Dieu de l'Espoir, il espérait juste que les trois juges ne s'emporteraient pas aussi violemment que la sœur de Hadès. Le jour suivant, il demanda à Valentine s'il pouvait aller chercher Rhadamanthe, Minos et Eaque, lorsque la harpie lui demanda pourquoi il répondit qu'il avait une annonce urgente à faire aux 3 juges avant de l'annoncer à tous les spectres. Valentine voyant l'urgence de la situation fit de son mieux pour aller le plus vite possible et ramena les 3 juges en 30 minutes chrono en main.

-Bien merci Valentine, tu peux disposer maintenant. Décida Hypnos en le voyant arriver avec les 3 juges des enfers, eux-même étaient surpris par la rapidité de Valentine puisque la harpie aimait caché ses véritables compétences. Hypnos lui pensait à autre chose que de s'extasier devant Valentine : il avait peur de la réaction des juges, déjà avec Pandore il avait eu peur et avec son frère il avait frôlé la crise cardiaque qu'est-ce que ce serait avec 3 juges qui n'ont pas digéré leur défaite face aux chevaliers d'Athéna.

-Vous vouliez nous voir seigneur Hypnos ? Demande l'éternel curieux qu'est Eaque.

-Oui je voulais vous voir pour vous annoncer une information de la plus grande importance. Hier j'ai été convoqué par sa majesté Perséphone qui est en ce moment sur l'Olympe.

-Nous savons cela seigneur Hypnose. Mais qu'avait elle de qui important a vous dire ? Demanda Rhadamanthe avec son flegme habituel.

-Elle voulait me parler du trône des enfers car un nouveau dieu a été désigné par Zeus pour régner ici à la place de sa majesté Hadès.

-Et quel est ce dieux seigneur Hypnos ? Demanda à son tour Minos.

Hypnos était de plus en plus stressé, annoncé cela à l'arrivée proche du nouveau souverain des enfers aurait provoqué une guerre civile dans le but de le tuer, le dieu du sommeil approuvait le choix de Zeus et de sa reine dans le fait de préparer les enfers à ce changement.

-Puis-je vous demander quelque chose avant de vous dire qui sera votre nouveau souverain ?

Les trois juges se regardèrent pour ce consulter du regard et surtout pour se demander pourquoi le dieu du sommeil était si anxieux à l'idée de leur annoncer qui était ce fameux monarque. Ils prirent leur décision.

-Allez-y seigneur Hypnos que voulez-vous nous demandez ? Demanda Rhadamanthe un peu gagner par l'anxiété du dieu en face de lui.

-Serait-il possible que vous ne vous énervez pas durant mon explication ?

-Je ne vois pas en quoi l'on pourrait être énervé Seigneur Hypnos ! S'exclama surpris Minos.

-Promettez le moi quand même sinon je vais me faire tuer par sa majesté Perséphone.

-Nous vous promettons de ne pas nous énerver durant votre explication, seigneur Hypnos. Nous vous le jurons sur nos surplis de juge des enfers. Dirent-ils d'une même voix.

Le dieu du Sommeil fut surpris de ce serment mais fut moins inquiet car pour un spectre jurer sur son amure et ne pas respecter son serment signifie être renier des spectres, ce que voulait aucunement les trois juges.

-Notre nouveau souverain est le fils d'Aioros du Sagittaire, chevalier d'or d'Athéna. dit-il d'une traite le dieu mineur.

Les trois juges furent surpris mais ne s'énervèrent pas le moins du monde comme ils l'avaient juré.

Après cette annonce les enfers furent mis au courant et commencèrent à préparer l'arrivée de leur nouveau monarque avec sa mère. Leur but premier : que leur monarque se plaise aux enfers et ne regrette pas la surface pour qu'il puisse faire son travail proprement.

 **———————————————————————Me revoilà après je ne sais combien de mois ou d'année d'absence. Je m'en excuse. Mes pères ne voulaient plus que je touche à un ordinateur enfin sauf papa Harry.**

 **Harry : Ama tes deux pères ont dit quoi sur les ordinateurs à la maison ?**

 **Oui je sais papa mais il fallait que je publie au moins un autre chapitre parce que sinon ma communauté allait s'inquiéter.**

 **Harry : ce n'est pas une raison pour désobéir à tes pères. Ensuite tu va m'éteindre ça tout de suite on a une réception du ministre dans deux heures.**

 **Oui papa. Bon bah voilà encore écourté mais laissez moi des revues et comme la dernière fois s'il y a des questions je repu drais dans le prochain chapitre.**

 **Au revoir.**


End file.
